


Chocolate Kiss

by szczepter



Series: KagaKuro Valentine's 2018 [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: Valentine's day is coming and Taiga really wants to do something despite the obvious rules set around the holiday.





	Chocolate Kiss

Kagami was slowly and lazily eating his lunch when a giggle caught his attention.

It was Mariko and her other friend from two seats in front of him in the middle row. They were both looking at some magazine and giggling. Taiga raised his eyebrow thinking briefly what was so amusing.

“It’s rude to stare.” Kuroko chimed in from behind him and Taiga almost choked on his sandwich.

“God. You want to kill me?!” He wheezed when he turned to face Kuroko, who was already handing him a carton of milk.

Taiga took a rather large sip and gave Kuroko back his drink, when he realized what he’d done in _public._ He looked around, but thankfully no one saw.

“I wasn’t _staring_.” He said after coughing roughly.

“Is that so.” Kuroko said around the straw in his mouth and Taiga frowned while blushing.

“Yes. _That so.”_ Kagami said briskly and took a bite of his sandwich.

The lunch period was coming to an end, so when Taiga turned back in his seat to face the blackboard he finally saw the cover of the magazine his female classmates were so excited about.

It was some teen magazine which Taiga didn’t know existed until this very moment.

But that wasn’t what was important.

The important thing was that it was _valentine’s_ themed.

 

* * *

 

In America, Taiga remembered, it was usually guys who gave girls gifts for valentine’s.

He didn’t know what adults gave each other (and he was glad that he _didn’t_ ), but middle school kids usually settled for candy or plushies. Girls sometimes gave their boyfriends or the boys they liked something as well.

For the unfortunate rest, who were single there was a love post at his school where people would send each other cards – valentines.

Taiga got his fair share of kitschy, sparkly cards (thankfully none of them involved a _confession_ , because that would beyond awkward).

All in all, it was a pretty laid back, fun ‘holiday’. An excuse to binge on chocolate or be sickeningly sweet with someone you liked.

But in Japan? In Japan it was a _huge_ deal for some reason.

Kagami didn’t get it nor did he care. He distributed all his chocolates in the team, because he wasn’t much for sweets, but he heard (from Kuroko) it wasn’t polite to refuse them.

So yeah, Taiga didn’t care much for it.

 _Until_ he got a boyfriend.

He didn’t know what the rules would be for them but frankly he didn’t care much. It wasn’t like anyone was going to test them to see how high they scored on a perfect couple scale, or if they checked all the boxes along the way.

They could do whatever they wanted.

That didn’t stop Taiga from feeling like it was embarrassing and nerve wracking to just simply _ask._

“S-so, um.” He started as he approached Kuroko while they were both wrapping up cleaning the gym.

 Kuroko looked up at him waiting patiently.

“So, I was thinking…” He stopped for a moment, figuring out if it would sound good. “Do you wanna do something next week?”

Tetsuya blinked.

“Why next week?”

Kagami felt drops of sweat forming at his forehead.

“Well, you know…” He gestured awkwardly. “The…thing. You know what thing.”

“I’m sorry I don’t know.” Kuroko asked, honestly confused.

Kagami felt his face heat up.

“Valentine’s.” He mumbled as if it was the most shameful thing in the world.

“Oh.” Kuroko said and blinked. “Right. I’m sorry I didn’t think you would be interested. Yes, we can do something.”

“Okay.” Kagami breathed a sigh of relief. It should be easy now.

“So, um, wanna come over? I can cook something!” He followed up quickly, when he realized how that sounded.

“Alright.” Kuroko nodded and put away the broom, and started gathering some stray equipment.

“Great.” Taiga said and joined in the cleaning.

“You know.” He started as he was pushing the crate full of basketball to the side of the gym. “I’ve never made chocolate…well _chocolates_ , but it can’t be that hard right?”

Kuroko stopped suddenly.

“Chocolates?”

“Yeah.” Kagami said, slightly confused at Kuroko’s surprise. “You like chocolate, right? And that’s what you give here to your um…you know.”

“Yes.” Kuroko sighed and resumed picking up the rest of the water bottles. Kagami followed him into the storage.

“If you are a _girl._ ” He emphasized while arranging the shelves so it would store everything.

Kagami stayed silent waiting for Kuroko to continue, but he only sighed when Kagami didn’t say anything.

“Kagami-kun.” Kuroko said and looked at his boyfriend. “You are _not_ a girl.”

“No shit Sherlock.” Taiga snorted and put the rest of the equipment at the top shelves, that Kuroko wasn’t able to reach even if with a stool.

“Exactly. So you _don’t_ have to do it.” Kuroko said while closing the door.

“We can eat dinner and watch a movie.” He turned around and looked at Taiga who was frowning at him.

Kuroko faltered for a moment.

“I’ll go give the keys back to the teacher’s room.”

 

* * *

 

He knew he was frowning, but he just couldn’t help himself.

“Alright.” Kuroko said and stopped walking suddenly. Kagami turned around to look at the other boy behind him.

“I am sorry.” He said.

Kagami just shrugged.

“S’cool.” He muttered and looked at the naked trees.

Kuroko sighed and approached him so he could not to subtly bump into him.

“I am.” He mumbled somewhere around his breast pocket and Kagami relaxed a little. “I’ll accept your chocolates. If it’s so important to you.”

Kagami snorted, but he dropped his chin to Kuroko’s head.

Kagami didn’t say anything. He wasn’t mad at Kuroko. Well okay he was a little before, but now he was mostly angry with himself because he didn’t consider how Kuroko saw this and he just assumed Kuroko would feel the same as him.

Kuroko mistook his silence of contemplation for being stubborn and he looked up at him suddenly with a frown of his own.

“I _am_ sorry.” He repeated.

“I know.” Kagami said surprised and blinked. “I’m not mad.”

“No?”

“No. I was just thinking about what chocolates to make.”

He enjoyed how Kuroko’s pale face turned pink from his neck to the tips of his ears.

“Vanilla. Please.” He said as if an afterthought and Kagami laughed out loud

“As if it could be something different.”

Kuroko punched him in the arm.

“Ow, ow. That’s how you treat someone who is making you valentine chocolate? Rude. I expect a box of my own now.”

Kuroko huffed out an irritated sound.

“You don’t even _like_ sweets.”

“I’ll make an exception.” He said with a grin.

Kuroko sighed and tried to argue once more.

“I’m not-“

“A girl? Believe me _I know._ And last time I checked I wasn’t either.”

Kuroko sighed.

“I wanted to say _not prepared_.”

“Oh. Um. Store bought then?”

Kuroko shook his head but his lips quirked upward.

“We’ll see.”

 

* * *

 

“Kagami-kun.” Kuroko sighed in exasperation.

“What?” Taiga blinked at Kuroko’s irritated reaction. “Oh, I get _it_. You thought I wasn’t gonna do it.” Honestly, he should be kind of offended right now.

“No.” Kuroko said and eyed the box Kagami was holding.

“Then what?” Taiga snapped and opened the lid and presented his homemade chocolates.

“Nothing.” Kuroko just shrugged, but Kagami could see how he was eyeing the treat but pretended not to.

“I just thought it would be a bit …simpler.”

Taiga glanced at his small and delicate looking chocolate squares he put in a red square box. He figured a heart shaped box would be a bit too cheesy for the first time.

“God, just _try_ them.” He said and thrusted the box in his direction.

Tetsuya sighed but reached out his hand, took a piece and put it into his mouth.

Kagami wanted to laugh at the palette of emotions flashing across Kuroko’s features after he had the first taste: surprise, wonder, amazement, delight and bliss.

Taiga couldn’t help but grin at that and he shook his box in front of Kuroko’s face as if baiting him.

“Want another one?”

“Yes.” Kuroko said and reached for another piece. Kagami was quicker though and pulled the box away. Tetsuya frowned.

“Here.” He said and picked a different piece. “Try this one.” He said and hovered the chocolate in front of Kuroko’s face.

The other boy just looked at him for a moment, his expression unimpressed, before closing his eyes and parting his lips just a bit.

The chocolate never made its way to Kuroko’s mouth, even though Kagami really wanted to get it there at first.

When Kuroko didn’t even make a sound of surprise when he kissed him, he thought he probably didn’t mind.

Good. Neither did he.

Until he felt the chocolate melting in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> for day 6: favorite romance cliche. Shojo Cliche about valentine's choco...kinda XD It was just a random idea and I feel like it can fit this prompt. 
> 
> Anyway, that's all from me for this event! Thank you for reading :3
> 
> also forgive this completely terrible title lmao


End file.
